The present invention relates to a single lens reflex camera and more especially to a single lens reflex camera having a view finder assembly comprised of the focussing disk, pentaprism and eyepiece and having an electronic range finder.
Range finder devices of this type in reflex cameras are known. For example, there is described in DE-OS No. 27 31 192 a device in which the imaging lens of the reflex camera projects by means of a fully reflecting concave reflector, which is ground onto the lower edge of the exit surface of the pentaprism, an image of the object to be photographed onto a grating which is located in one image plane of the imaging lens and acts as a spatial frequency filter. The grating is located (in the direction of the light) behind the triangular, frontal apex or roof surface of the pentaprism. The photoelectric receivers of the system follow it in sequence. This layout requires a bulky covering cap on the camera which is unattractive in appearance.
In order to eliminate this disadvantage, it has already been proposed to laterally deflect the path of the measuring beam after the grating, with deflecting means, such as, for example, mirrors or a prism. This, however, leads to a lack of symmetry of the cover of the camera. Furthermore, the realization of such a configuration requires a series of critical structural elements.